The invention relates to relatively short peptides (termed xcex1-conotoxins herein), about 10-30 residues in length, which are naturally available in minute amounts in the venom of the cone snails or analogous to the naturally available peptides, and which preferably include two disulfide bonds.
The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular, cases to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated by reference, and for convenience are referenced in the following text by author and date and are listed alphabetically by author in the appended bibliography.
The predatory cone snails (Conus) have developed a unique biological strategy. Their venom contains relatively small peptides that are targeted to various neuromuscular receptors and may be equivalent in their pharmacological diversity to the alkaloids of plants or secondary metabolites of microorganisms. Many of these peptides are among the smallest nucleic acid-encoded translation products having defined conformations, and as such, they are somewhat unusual. Peptides in this size range normally equilibrate among many conformations. Proteins having a fixed conformation are generally much larger.
The cone snails that produce these peptides are a large genus of venomous gastropods comprising approximately 500 species. All cone snail species are predators that inject venom to capture prey, and the spectrum of animals that the genus as a whole can envenomate is broad. A wide variety of hunting strategies are used; however, every Conus species uses fundamentally the same basic pattern of envenomation.
Several peptides isolated from Conus venoms have been characterized. These include the xcex1-, xcexc- and xcfx89-conotoxins which target nicotinic acetylcholine receptors, muscle sodium channels, and neuronal calcium channels, respectively (Olivera et al., 1985). Conopressins, which are vasopressin analogs, have also been identified (Cruz et al. 1987). In addition, peptides named conantokins have been isolated from Conus geographus and Conus tulipa (Mena et al., 1990; Haack et al., 1990).
The xcex1-conotoxins are small peptides highly specific for neuromuscular junction nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (Gray et al., 1981; Marshall and Harvey, 1990; Blount et al., 1992; Jacobsen et al., 1997) or highly specific for neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (Fainzilber et al., 1994; Johnson et al., 1995; Cartier et al., 1996; Luo et al., 1998). The xcex1-conotoxins with specificity for neuromuscular junction nicotinic acetylcholine receptors are used as neuromuscular blocking agents for use in conjunction with surgery, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/488,799, filed 21 Jan. 2000, incorporated by reference herein. Additional xcex1-conotoxins and uses for them have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,356 (Olivera et al., 1984); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,432,155; 5,514,774, each incorporated herein by reference.
Additional uses for xcex1-conotoxins are described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/219,446, filed 22 Dec. 1998, incorporated herein by reference. In this application, xcex1-conotoxins with specificity for neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptors are used for treating disorders regulated at neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptors. Such disorders include, but are not limited to, cardiovascular disorders, gastric motility disorders, urinary incontinence, nicotine addiction, mood disorders (such as bipolar disorder, unipolar depression, dysthymia and seasonal effective disorder) and small cell lung carcinoma, as well as the localization of small cell lung carcinoma.
It is desired to provide additional xcex1-conotoxin peptides having uses as described herein.
The invention relates to relatively short peptides (termed xcex1-conotoxins herein), about 10-30 residues in length, which are naturally available in minute amounts in the venom of the cone snails or analogous to the naturally available peptides, and which preferably include two disulfide bonds.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to xcex1-conotoxin peptides having the general formula I:
Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa3-Xaa4-Xaa5-Cys-Cys-Xaa6-Xaa7-Xaa8-Xaa9-Cys-Xaa10-Xaa11-Xaa12-Cys-Xaa13 (SEQ ID NO1:), wherein Xaa1 is des-Xaa1, Ile, Leu or Val; Xaa2 is des-Xaa2, Ala or Gly; Xaa3 is des-Xaa3, Gly, Trp (D or L), neo-Trp, halo-Trp or any unnatural aromatic amino acid; Xaa4 is des-Xaa4, Asp, Phe, Gly, Ala, Glu, xcex3-carboxy-Glu (Gla) or any unnatural aromatic amino acid; Xaa5 is Glu, Gla, Asp, Ala, Thr, Ser, Gly, Ile, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa6 is Ser, Thr, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa7 is Asp, Glu, Gla, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa8 is Ser, Thr, Asn, Ala, Gly, Arg, Lys, ornithine, homoarginine, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid, His, halo-His, Pro or hydroxy-Pro; Xaa9 is Thr, Ser, Ala, Asp, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa10 is Gly, Ser, Thr, Ala, Asn, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa11 is Gln, Leu, His, halo-His, Trp (D or L), halo-Trp, neo-Trp, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid or any unnatural aromatic amino acid; Xaa12 is Asn, His, halo-His, Ile, Leu, Val, Gln, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa13 is des-Xaa13, Val, Ile, Leu, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid. The C-terminus may contain a free carboxyl group or an amide group. The halo is chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably iodine for Tyr and His and preferably bromine for Trp. The Cys residues may be in D or L configuration and may optionally be substituted with homocysteine (D or L). The Tyr residues maybe substituted with the 3-hydroxyl or 2-hydroxyl isomers and corresponding O-sulpho- and O-phospho-derivatives. The acidic amino acid residues may be substituted with any synthetic acidic bioisoteric amino acid surrogate, e.g., tetrazolyl derivatives of Gly and Ala.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to xcex1-conotoxin peptides having the general formula 11:
Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa3-Xaa4-Cys-Cys-Xaa5-Xaa6-Xaa7-Xaa8-Cys-Xaa9-Xaa10-Xaa11-Xaa12-Xaa13-Xaa14-Cys-Xaa15-Xaa16-Xaa17 (SEQ ID NO:2), wherein Xaa1 is des-Xaa1, Asp, Glu or xcex3-carboxy-Glu (Gla); Xaa2 is des-Xaa2, Gln, Ala, Asp, Glu, Gla; Xaa3 is des-Xaa3, Gly, Ala, Asp, Glu, Gla, Pro or hydroxy-Pro; Xaa4 is des-Xaa4, Gly, Glu, Gla, Gln, Asp, Asn, Pro or hydroxy-Pro; Xaa5 is Ser, Thr, Gly, Glu, Gla, Asn, Trp (D or L), neo-Trp, halo-Trp, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa6 is Asp, Asn, His, halo-His, Thr, Ser, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa7 is Pro or hydroxy-Pro; Xaa8 is Ala, Ser, Thr, Asp, Val, Ile, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa9 is Gly, Ile, Leu, Val, Ala, Thr, Ser, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Phe, Trp (D or L), neo-Trp, halo-Trp, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid or any unnatural aromatic amino acid; Xaa10 is Ala, Asn, Phe, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Glu, Gla, Gln, His, halo-His, Val, Ser, Thr, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa11 is Thr, Ser, His, halo-His, Leu, Ile, Val, Asn, Met, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa12 is Asn, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Gln, Ser, Thr, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa13 is des-Xaa13, Gly, Thr, Ser, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa14 is des-Xaa14, Ile, Val, Asp, Leu, Phe, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; and Xaa15 is des-Xaa15, Gly, Ala, Met, Ser, Thr, Trp (D or L), neo-Trp, halo-Trp, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa16 is des-Xaa16, Trp (D or L), neo-Trp, halo-Trp, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa17 is des-Xaa17, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid. The C-terminus may contain a free carboxyl group or an amide group. The halo is preferably bromine, chlorine or iodine, more preferably iodine for His or Tyr and bromine for Trp. The Cys residues may be in D or L configuration and may optionally be substituted with homocysteine (D or L). The Tyr residues may be substituted with the 3-hydroxyl or 2-hydroxyl isomers and corresponding O-sulpho- and O-phospho-derivatives. The acidic amino acid residues may be substituted with any synthetic acidic bioisoteric amino acid surrogate, e.g., tetrazolyl derivatives of Gly and Ala.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to xcex1-conotoxin peptides having the general formula III:
Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa3-Xaa4-Xaa5-Cys-Cys-Xaa6-Xaa7-Xaa8-Xaa9-Cys-Xaa10-Xaa11-Xaa12-Xaa13-Xaa14-Xaa15-Xaa16-Cys-Xaa17-Xaa18-Xaa19-Xaa20-Xaa21-Xaa22-Xaa23-Xaa24 (SEQ ID NO:3), wherein Xaa1 is des-Xaa1, Ser or Thr; Xaa2 is des-Xaa2, Asp, Glu, xcex3-carboxy-Glu (Gla), Asn, Ser or Thr; Xaa3 is des-Xaa3, Ala, Gly, Asn, Ser, Thr, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa4 is des-Xaa4, Ala, Val, Leu, Ile, Gly, Glu, Gla, Gln, Asp, Asn, Phe, Pro, hydroxy-Pro or any unnatural aromatic amino acid; Xaa5 is des-Xaa5, Thr, Ser, Asp, Glu, Gla, Gln, Gly, Val, Asp, Asn, Ala, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa6 is Thr, Ser, Asp, Asn, Met, Val, Ala, Gly, Leu, Ile, Phe, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa7 is Ile, Leu, Val, Ser, Thr, Gln, Asn, Asp, Arg, His, halo-His, Phe, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, homoarginine, ornithine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa8 is Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Ser, Thr, Ile, Asp, Leu, Val, Gly, Ala, Phe, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa9 is Val, Ala, Gly, Ile, Leu, Asp, Ser, Thr, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa10 is His, halo-His, Arg, homoarginine, ornithine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid, Asn, Ala, Ser, Thr, Phe, Ile, Leu, Gly, Trp (D or L), neo-Trp, halo-Trp, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa11 is Leu, Gln, Val, Ile, Gly, Met, Ala, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys,N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, Ser, Thr, Arg, homoarginine, ornithine, any unnatural basic amino acid; Asn, Glu, Gla, Gln, Phe, Trp (D or L), neo-Trp, halo-Trp or any unnatural aromatic amino acid; Xaa12 is Glu, Gla, Gln, Asn, Asp, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Ser, Gly, Thr, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, Arg, homoarginine, ornithine, any unnatural basic amino acid, Phe, His, halo-His, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, Leu, Met, Gly, Ala, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa13 is His, halo-His, Asn, Thr, Ser, Ile, Val, Leu, Phe, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, Arg, homoarginine, ornithine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid, Tyr, nor-Try, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa14 is Ser, Thr, Ala, Gln, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Gly, Ile, Leu, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa15 is Asn, Glu, Gla, Asp, Gly, His, halo-His, Ala, Leu, Gln, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys, any unnatural basic amino acid, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr or any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; Xaa16 is Met, Ile, Thr, Ser, Val, Leu, Pro, hydroxy-Pro, Phe, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr, nitro-Tyr, any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid, Glu, Gla, Ala, His, halo-His, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa17 is des-Xaa17, Gly, Asp, Asn, Ala, Ile, Leu, Ser, Thr, His, halo-His, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa18 is des-Xaa18, Gly, Glu, Gla, Gin, Trp (D or L), neo, halo-Trp, any unnatural aromatic amino acid, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid, Xaa19 is des-Xaa19, Ser, Thr, Val, Ile, Ala, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa20 is des-Xaa20, Val, Asp, His, halo-His, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa21, is des-Xaa21, Asn, Pro or hydroxy-Pro; Xaa22 is des-Xaa22, Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; Xaa23 is des-Xaa23, Ser or Thr, Xaa24 is des-Xaa24, Leu, Ile or Val; with the proviso that (a) Xaa5 is not Gly, when Xaa1 is des-Xaa1, Xaa2 is des-Xaa2, Xaa3 is des-Xaa3, Xaa4 is des-Xaa4, Xaa6 is Ser, Xaa7 is His, Xaa8 is Pro, Xaa9 is Ala, Xaa10 is Ser, Xaa11 is Val, Xaa12 is Asn, Xaa13 is Asn, Xaa14 is Pro, Xaa15 is Asp, Xaa16 is Ile, Xaa17 is des-Xaa17, Xaa18 is des-Xaa18, Xaa19 is des-Xaa19, Xaa20 is des-Xaa20, Xaa21 is des-Xaa21, Xaa22 is des-Xaa22, Xaa23 is des-Xaa23, and Xaa24 is des-Xaa24. The C-terminus may contain a free carboxyl group or an amide group. The halo is preferably bromine, chlorine or iodine, more preferably iodine for His and Tyr and bromine for Trp. The Cys residues may be in D or L configuration and may optionally be substituted with homocysteine (D or L). The Tyr residues may be substituted with the 3-hydroxyl or 2-hydroxyl isomers and corresponding O-sulpho- and O-phospho-derivatives. The acidic amino acid residues may be substituted with any synthetic acidic bioisoteric amino acid surrogate, e.g., tetrazolyl derivatives of Gly and Ala.
The present invention is also directed to novel specific xcex1-conotoxin peptides of general formula I having the formulas:
Asp-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Ser-Arg-Cys-Gly-Xaa2-Asn-Cys-Leu (SEQ ID NO:4);
Ala-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Arg-Arg-Cys-Arg-Xaa3-Arg-Cys (SEQ ID NO:5);
Phe-Thr-Cys-Cys-Arg-Arg-Gly-Thr-Cys-Ser-Gln-His-Cys (SEQ ID NO:6);
Asp-Xaa4-Cys-Cys-Arg-Arg-His-Ala-Cys-Thr-Leu-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:7);
Asp-Xaa4-Cys-Cys-Arg-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Thr-Leu-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:8);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Arg-Xaa4-Arg-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:9);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Ala-Xaa3-Arg-Cys (SEQ ID NO:10);
Ile-Ala-Xaa3-Asp-Ile-Cys-Cys-Ser-Xaa1-Xaa5-Asp-Cys-Asn-His-Xaa2-Cys-Val (SEQ ID NO:11); and
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Xaa2-His-Gln-Cys (SEQ ID NO:12),
wherein Xaa1 is Glu or xcex3-carboxy-Glu (Gla); Xaa2 is Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys or N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys; Xaa3 is Trp (D or L), halo-Trp or neo-Trp; Xaa4 is Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr or nitro-Tyr; and Xaa5 is Pro or hydroxy-Pro; and the C-terminus contains a carboxyl or amide group. The halo is preferably bromine, chlorine or iodine, more preferably iodine for Tyr and bromine for Trp. In addition, the His residues may be substituted with halo-His; the Arg residues may be substituted by Lys, ornithine, homoarginine, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; the Lys residues may be substituted by Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; the Tyr residues may be substituted with any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; the Ser residues may be substituted with Thr; the Thr residues may be substituted with Ser; and the Phe and Trp residues may be substituted with any unnatural aromatic amino acid. The Cys residues may be in D or L configuration and may optionally be substituted with homocysteine (D or L). The Tyr residues may be substituted with the 3-hydroxyl or 2-hydroxyl isomers and corresponding O-sulpho- and O-phospho-derivatives. The acidic amino acid residues may be substituted with any synthetic acidic bioisoteric amino acid surrogate, e.g., tetrazolyl derivatives of Gly and Ala.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to the following xcex1-conotoxin peptides of general formula I:
Im1.1: SEQ ID NO:4, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa2 is Lys;
Im1.2: SEQ ID NO:5, wherein Xaa3 is Trp;
Rg1.2: SEQ ID NO:6;
Rg1.6: SEQ ID NO:7, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr;
Rg1.6A: SEQ ID NO:8, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Rg1.7: SEQ ID NO:9, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Rg1.9: SEQ ID NO:10, wherein Xaa3 is Trp and Xaa5 is Pro;
Rg1.10: SEQ ID NO:11, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa3 is Trp and Xaa5 is Pro; and
Rg1.11: SEQ ID NO:12, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro. The C-terminus of Im1.1, Rg1.7 an Rg1.10 preferably contains a free carboxyl group. The C-terminus of Im1.2, Rg1.2, Rg1.6, Rg1.6A, Rg1.9 and Rg1.11 preferably contains an amide group.
The present invention is further directed to novel specific xcex1-conotoxin peptides of general formula II having the formulas:
Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Xaa2-Gln-Thr-Xaa5-Gly-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:13);
Cys-Cys-Xaa1-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Arg-His-Thr-Gln-Gly-Cys (SEQ ID NO:14);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Xaa3-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Gly-Arg-His-Xaa4-Cys (SEQ ID NO:15);
Ala-Xaa5-Cys-Cys-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Val-Xaa2-His-Arg-Cys (SEQ ID NO:16);
Ala-Xaa5-Gly-Cys-Cys-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Val-Xaa2-His-Arg-Cys (SEQ ID NO:17);
Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Cys-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Val-Xaa2-His-Arg-Cys (SEQ ID NO:18);
Asp-Xaa1-Asn-Cys-Cys-Xaa3-Asn-Xaa5-Ser-Cys-Xaa5-Arg-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Thr (SEQ ID NO:19);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Thr-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ala-Val-Leu-Xaa4-Cys (SEQ ID NO:20);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Gly-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Cys-Thr-Ser-His-Ser-Cys (SEQ ID NO:21);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ala-His-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:42);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Xaa4-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Xaa2-Xaa2-Xaa4-Xaa4-Cys-Xaa3-Xaa2 (SEQ ID NO:154);
Xaa6-Xaa1-Xaa5-Gly-Cys-Cys-Arg-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Gly-Xaa2-Asn-Arg-Cys (SEQ ID NO:155);
Cys-Cys-Ala-Asp-Xaa5-Asp-Cys-Arg-Phe-Arg-Xaa5-Gly-Cys (SEQ ID NO:156);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Xaa4-Asn-Xaa5-Ser-Cys-Xaa3-Xaa5-Xaa2-Thr-Xaa4-Cys-Ser-Xaa3-Xaa2 (SEQ ID NO:157);
Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Thr-Cys-Xaa2-Xaa1-Thr-Xaa4-Gly-Cys (SEQ ID NO:158);
Cys-Cys-Ala-Asn-Xaa5-Ile-Cys-Xaa2-Asn-Thr-Xaa5-Gly-Cys (SEQ ID NO:159);
Cys-Cys-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Thr-Cys-Xaa2-Xaa1-Thr-Xaa4-Gly-Cys (SEQ ID NO:160);
Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Xaa2-Xaa1-Thr-Xaa4-Gly-Cys (SEQ ID NO:161);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ile-Ala-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa2-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:162);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Ser-Ala-Met-Ser-Xaa5-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:163);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Xaa2-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa4-Cys-Gly-Ala-Ser-Xaa2-Thr-Xaa4-Cys (SEQ ID NO:164);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Phe-Ala-Thr-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Cys (SEQ ID NO:165);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ile-Ala-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Leu-Cys-Ala (SEQ ID NO:166);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ile-Ala-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Phe-Cys-Ala (SEQ ID NO:167);
Asp-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ser-Gln-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Cys-Met (SEQ ID NO:168); and
Asp-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ala-His-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:169),
wherein Xaa1 is Glu or xcex3-carboxy-Glu (Gla); Xaa2 is Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys or N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys; Xaa3 is Trp (D or L), halo-Trp or neo-Trp; Xaa4 is Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr or nitro-Tyr, and Xaa4 is Pro or hydroxy-Pro; and the C-terminus contains a carboxyl or amide group. The halo is preferably bromine, chlorine or iodine, more preferably iodine for Tyr and bromine for Trp. In addition, the His residues may be substituted with halo-His; the Arg residues may be substituted by Lys, ornithine, homoarginine N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; the Lys residues may be substituted by Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; the Tyr residues may be substituted with any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; the Ser residues may be substituted with Thr; the Thr residues may be substituted with Ser; and the Phe and Trp residues may be substituted with any unnatural aromatic amino acid. The Cys residues may be in D or L configuration and may optionally be substituted with homocysteine (D or L). The Tyr residues may be substituted with the 3-hydroxyl or 2-hydroxyl isomers and corresponding O-sulpho- and O-phospho-derivatives. The acidic amino acid residues may be substituted with any synthetic acidic bioisoteric amino acid surrogate, e.g., tetrazolyl derivatives of Gly and Ala.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to the following xcex1-conotoxin peptides of general formula II:
Sn1.1: SEQ ID NO:13, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro;
Sn1.2: SEQ ID NO:14, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
S11.3: SEQ ID NO:15, wherein Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
A1.2: SEQ ID NO:16, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bu1.1: SEQ ID NO:17, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bu1.2: SEQ ID NO:18, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa2 is Pro;
Bu1.3: SEQ ID NO:19, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa3 is Trp and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bu1.4: SEQ ID NO:20, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Cr1.3: SEQ ID NO:21, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Di1.1: SEQ ID NO:42 wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Ms1.7: SEQ ID NO:154, wherein Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
P1.7: SEQ ID NO:155, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa5 is Pro and Xaa6 is Gln;
Ms1.2: SEQ ID NO:156, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Ms1.3: SEQ ID NO:157, wherein Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ms1.4: SEQ ID NO:158, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ms1.5: SEQ ID NO:159, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ms1.8: SEQ ID NO:160, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ms1.9: SEQ ID NO:161, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bt1.7: SEQ ID NO:162, wherein Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Lv1.5: SEQ ID NO:163, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Ms1.10: SEQ ID NO:164, wherein Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om1.1: SEQ ID NO:165, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
R1.6: SEQ ID NO:166, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
R1.7: SEQ ID NO:167, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Vr1.1: SEQ ID NO:168, wherein Xaa5 is Pro; and
Vr1.2: SEQ ID NO:169, wherein Xaa5 is Pro. The C-terminus preferably contains a carboxyl group for the peptides Sn1.1, Sn1.2, Cr1.3, Di1.1, Ms1.2, Ms1.4, Ms1.5, Ms1.8, Ms1.9, Vr1.1 and Vr1.2. The C-terminus of the other peptides preferably contains an amide group.
The present invention is also directed to novel specific xcex1-conotoxin peptides of general formula III having the formulas:
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-His-Leu-Xaa1-His-Ser-Asn-Met-Cys (SEQ ID NO:22);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Arg-Gln-Asn-Asn-Ala-Xaa1-Xaa4-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:23);
Xaa5-Gln-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:24);
Xaa5-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:25);
Xaa5-Gln-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Asp (SEQ ID NO:26);
Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:27);
Xaa5-Gln-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Gly-Ile-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:28);
Xaa5-Gln-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Thr-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:29);
Xaa5-Gln-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Val-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:30);
Xaa5-Gln-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Ile-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:31);
Xaa5-Gln-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Arg-Arg-Arg-Arg (SEQ ID NO:32);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ala-Val-Asn-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys (SEQ ID NO:33);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ser-Val-Asn-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys (SEQ ID NO:34);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:35);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ser-Gly-Xaa2-Thr-Gln-Xaa1-Xaa5-Cys-Arg-Xaa1-Ser (SEQ ID NO:36);
Xaa5-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ser-Gly-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa1-Phe-Cys-Arg-Gln (SEQ ID NO:37);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ser-Gly-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa1-Phe-Cys-Arg-Gln (SEQ ID NO:38);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ala-Met-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Xaa4-Cys (SEQ ID NO:39);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Phe-Leu-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Xaa4-Cys (SEQ ID NO:40);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ile-Ala-Xaa2-Asn-Xaa5-His-Met-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:41);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ala-Gly-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-His-Val-Cys-Arg-Gln (SEQ ID NO:43);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Arg-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ile-Ala-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Leu-Cys (SEQ ID NO:44);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-His-Val-Xaa1-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys-Arg-Arg-Arg-Arg (SEQ ID NO:45);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Phe-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Arg-Xaa2-Xaa5-Arg-Xaa5-Xaa1-Met-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:46);
Xaa5-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Asn-Ser-Ser-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:47);
Xaa5-Gln-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Asn-Val-Gly-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:48);
Xaa6-Val-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Asn-Val-Gly-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:49);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Arg-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ile-Ala-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Leu-Cys (SEQ ID NO:50);
Xaa5-Gln-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Leu-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:51);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Xaa4-Phe-Asp-Cys-Arg-Met-Met-Phe-Xaa5-Xaa1-Met-Cys-Gly-Xaa3-Arg (SEQ ID NO:52);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Phe-Ala-Ala-Cys-Arg-Xaa2-Xaa4-Arg-Xaa5-Xaa1-Met-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:53);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Phe-His-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Xaa4-Ile-Asn-Leu-Leu-Xaa1-Met-Cys-Arg-Gln-Arg (SEQ ID NO:54);
Ser-Ala-Thr-Cys-Cys-Asn-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Xaa4-Xaa1-Thr-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ser-Cys-Leu (SEQ ID NO:55);
Ala-Cys-Cys-Ala-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Phe-Xaa1-Ala-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa1-Arg-Cys-Leu (SEQ ID NO:56);
Asn-Ala-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Xaa4-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Xaa4-Xaa1-Ala-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Leu (SEQ ID NO:57);
Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Thr-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-His-Ala-Xaa1-His-Gln-Xaa1-Leu-Cys-Ala-Arg-Arg-Arg (SEQ ID NO:170);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-His-Leu-Xaa1-His-Ser-Asn-Leu-Cys (SEQ ID NO:171);
Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Thr-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-His-Val-Xaa1-His-Gln-Xaa1-Leu-Cys-Ala-Arg-Arg-Arg (SEQ ID NO:172);
Xaa6-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-Xaa4-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Leu-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys (SEQ ID NO:173);
Xaa5-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Asn-Ser-Thr-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:174);
Leu-Asn-Cys-Cys-Met-Ile-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Xaa3-Xaa2-Xaa2-Xaa4-Gly-Asp-Arg-Cys-Ser-Xaa1-Val-Arg (SEQ ID NO:175);
Ala-Phe-Gly-Cys-Cys-Asp-Leu-Ile-Xaa5-Cys-Leu-Xaa1-Arg-Xaa4-Gly-Asn-Arg-Cys-Asn-Xaa1-Val-His (SEQ ID NO:176);
Leu-Gly-Cys-Cys-Asn-Val-Thr-Xaa5-Cys-Xaa3-Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa4-Gly-Asp-Xaa2-Cys-Asn-Xaa1-Val-Arg (SEQ ID NO:177);
Asp-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Arg-Val-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-His-Val-Cys-Arg-Arg-Arg (SEQ ID NO:178);
Leu-Asn-Cys-Cys-Ser-Ile-Xaa5-Gly-Cys-Xaa3-Asn-Xaa1-Xaa4-Xaa2-Asp-Arg-Cys-Ser-Xaa2-Val-Arg (SEQ ID NO:179);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Xaa4-Phe-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Gln-Met-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:180);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Asn-Leu-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Gln-Met-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:181);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Xaa4-Ala-Asn-Asn-Gln-Ala-Xaa4-Cys-Asn (SEQ ID NO:182);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ser-Val-Thr-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys (SEQ ID NO:183);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Xaa4-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ser-Val-Xaa1-His-Gln-Asp-Leu-Cys-Asp (SEQ ID NO:184);
Val-Ser-Cys-Cys-Val-Val-Arg-Xaa5-Cys-Xaa3-Ile-Arg-Xaa4-Gln-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Leu-Xaa1-Ala-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Thr-Leu (SEQ ID NO:185);
Xaa6-Asn-Cys-Cys-Ser-Ile-Xaa5-Gly-Cys-Xaa3-Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa4-Gly-Asp-Xaa2-Cys-Ser-Xaa1-Val-Arg (SEQ ID NO:186);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-His-Leu-Xaa1-His-Xaa5-Asn-Ala-Cys (SEQ ID NO:187);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Ile-Cys-Xaa4-Phe-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Arg-Ile-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:188);
Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-Gln-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Arg-Xaa3-Xaa2-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys-Ser (SEQ ID NO:189);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ala-Gly-Asn-Asn-Gln-His-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:190);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ala-Val-Xaa5-Ser-Cys-Arg-Leu-Arg-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Leu-Cys-Gly-Gly (SEQ ID NO:191);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-His-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:192);
Thr-Xaa5-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Xaa5-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Phe-Ala-Thr-Asn-Ser-Asp-Ile-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:193);
Asp-Ala-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Ser-Gly-Xaa2-His-Gln-Asp-Leu-Cys (SEQ ID NO:194);
Xaa1-Asp-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Ser-Val-Gly-His-Gln-Asp-Leu-Cys (SEQ ID NO:195);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ala-Gly-Ser-Asn-Ala-His-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:196);
Xaa1-Asp-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Ser-Val-Gly-His-Gln-Asp-Met-Cys (SEQ ID NO:197);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ala-Gly-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-His-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:198);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Gly-Asn-Xaa5-Ser-Cys-Ser-Ile-His-Ile-Xaa5-Xaa4-Val-Cys-Asn (SEQ ID NO:199);
Thr-Asp-Ser-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Leu-Asp-Ser-Arg-Cys-Ala-Gly-Gln-His-Gln-Asp-Leu-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:200);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Xaa4-Ala-Asn-Asn-Gln-Ala-Xaa4-Cys-Asn (SEQ ID NO:201);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ser-Val-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:202);
Gly-Xaa2-Cys-Cys-Ile-Asn-Asp-Ala-Cys-Arg-Ser-Xaa2-His-Xaa5-Gln-Xaa4-Cys-Ser (SEQ ID NO:203);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Xaa4-Asn-Ile-Ala-Cys-Arg-Ile-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Arg-Xaa4-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:204);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Arg-Phe-Asn-Xaa4-Xaa5-Xaa2-Xaa4-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:205);
Asp-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ala-Ser-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Arg-Leu-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa4-Val-Cys-His (SEQ ID NO:206);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Xaa3-Gln-Asn-Asn-Ala-Xaa1-Xaa4-CYS-Arg-Xaa1-Ser (SEQ ID NO:207);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ala-Gln-Asn-Asn-Gln-Asp-Xaa4-Cys (SEQ ID NO:208);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ser-Gly-Asn-Asn-Arg-Xaa1-Xaa4-Cys-Arg-Xaa1-Ser (SEQ ID NO:209);
Asp-Xaa5-Cys-Cys-Ser-Xaa4-Xaa5-Asp-Cys-Gly-Ala-Asn-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:210);
Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-Gln-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Arg-Xaa3-Xaa2-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys-Ser (SEQ ID NO:211);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ala-Gly-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-His-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:212);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Ser-Cys-Asn-Val-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Asp-Xaa4-Cys (SEQ ID NO:213);
Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-Ser-Val-Gly-His-Gln-Asp-Met-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:214);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Leu-Val-Asn-His-Leu-Xaa1-Met-Cys (SEQ ID NO:215);
Arg-Asp-Xaa5-Cys-Cys-Phe-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Gln-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:216);
Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Ser-Cys-Xaa3-Arg-Leu-His-Ser-Leu-Ala-Cys-Thr-Gly-Ile-Val-Asn-Arg (SEQ ID NO:217);
Cys-Cys-Thr-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Leu-Val-Asn-Asn-Ile-Arg-Phe-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:218);
Asp-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asp-Xaa5-Arg-Cys-His-Gly-Asn-Asn-Arg-Asp-His-Cys-Ala (SEQ ID NO:219);
Asp-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Leu-Cys-Arg-Leu-Phe-Val-Xaa5-Gly-Leu-Cys-Ile (SEQ ID NO:220);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Xaa2-Val-Arg-Xaa4-Xaa5-Asp-Leu-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:221);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-His-Ile-Cys (SEQ ID NO:222);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Xaa2-Val-Arg-Xaa4-Ser-Asp-Met-Cys (SEQ ID NO:223);
Gly-Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Xaa2-Val-His-Phe-Xaa5-His-Ser-Cys (SEQ ID NO:224);
Val-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Val-Cys-His-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Leu-Cys-Arg-Arg-Arg-Arg (SEQ ID NO:225);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Val-Cys-Asn-Leu-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Gln-Ile-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:226);
Xaa6-Xaa1-Cys-Cys-Ser-His-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Asn-Val-Asp-His-Xaa5-Xaa1-Ile-Cys-Arg (SEQ ID NO:227);
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Leu-Val-Asn-His-Ile-Arg-Phe-Cys-Gly (SEQ ID NO:228);
Asp-Cys-Cys-Asp-Asp-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Thr-Val-Asn-Asn-Xaa5-Gly-Leu-Cys-Thr (SEQ ID NO:229); and
Gly-Cys-Cys-Ser-Asn-Xaa5-Xaa5-Cys-Ile-Ala-Xaa2-Asn-Xaa5-His-Met-Cys-Gly-Gly-Arg-Arg (SEQ ID NO:230),
wherein Xaa1 is Glu or xcex3-carboxy-Glu (Gla); Xaa2 is Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys or N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys; Xaa3 is Trp (D or L), halo-Trp or neo-Trp; Xaa4 is Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr or nitro-Tyr, and Xaa5 is Pro or hydroxy-Pro; Xaa6 is Gln or pyro-Glu; and the C-terminus contains a carboxyl or amide group. The halo is preferably bromine, chlorine or iodine, more preferably iodine for Tyr and bromine for Trp. In addition, the His residues may be substituted with halo-His; the Arg residues may be substituted by Lys, ornithine, homoarginine, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; the Lys residues may be substituted by Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; the Tyr residues maybe substituted with any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; the Ser residues may be substituted with Thr; the Thr residues may be substituted with Ser; and the Phe and Trp residues may be substituted with any unnatural aromatic amino acid. The Cys residues may be in D or L configuration and may optionally be substituted with homocysteine (D or L). The Tyr residues may be substituted with the 3-hydroxyl or 2-hydroxyl isomers and corresponding O-sulpho- and O-phospho-derivatives. The acidic amino acid residues may be substituted with any synthetic acidic bioisoteric amino acid surrogate, e.g., tetrazolyl derivatives of Gly and Ala.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to the following xcex1-conotoxin peptides of general formula III:
SmI: SEQ ID NO:22, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
OB-29: SEQ ID NO:23, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa3 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Tx1.1: SEQ ID NO:24, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
R1.1A: SEQ ID NO:25, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
R1.1B: SEQ ID NO:26, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om-9: SEQ ID NO:27, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om-10: SEQ ID NO:28, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Om-21: SEQ ID NO:29, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om-25: SEQ ID NO:30, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om-27: SEQ ID NO:31, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om-28: SEQ ID NO:32, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bt1.2: SEQ ID NO:33, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bt1.4: SEQ ID NO:34, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Da1.1: SEQ ID NO:35, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
OB-20: SEQ ID NO:36, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro;
TI: SEQ ID NO:37, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
TIB: SEQ ID NO:38, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Pn1.1: SEQ ID NO:39, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Pn1.2: SEQ ID NO:40, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
T1: SEQ ID NO:41, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro;
TIA: SEQ ID NO:43, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Da1.2: SEQ ID NO:44, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Cr1.2: SEQ ID NO:45, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
S11.2: SEQ ID NO:46, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro;
Tx1.3: SEQ ID NO:47, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Da1.3: SEQ ID NO:48, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Da1.4: SEQ ID NO:49, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa5 is Pro and Xaa6 is Gln;
Tx1.2: SEQ ID NO:50, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Om-35: SEQ ID NO:51, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
S11.1: SEQ ID NO:52, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
S11.6: SEQ ID NO:53, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
S11.7: SEQ ID NO:54, wherein Xaa1 is Glu Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bt1.1: SEQ ID NO:55, wherein Xaa1 is Glu Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bt:1.3: SEQ ID NO:56, wherein Xaa1 is Glu Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bt1.5: SEQ ID NO:57, wherein Xaa1 is Glu Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
A1.4: SEQ ID NO:170, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
A1.5: SEQ ID NO:171, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
A1.6: SEQ ID NO:172, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Af1.1: SEQ ID NO:173, wherein Xaa1 is Glu Xaa4 is Tyr, Xaa5 is Pro and Xaa6 is Gln;
Af1.2: SEQ ID NO:174, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ar1.2: SEQ ID NO:175, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Try and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ar1.3: SEQ ID NO:176, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ar1.4: SEQ ID NO:177, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Try and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ar1.5: SEQ ID NO:178, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ar1.6: SEQ ID NO:179, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Try and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ay1.2: SEQ ID NO:180, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ay1.3: SEQ ID NO:181, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Bn1.4: SEQ ID NO:182, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bt1.8: SEQ ID NO:183, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Bt1.9: SEQ ID NO:184, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ca1.3: SEQ ID NO:185, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Try and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ca1.4: SEQ ID NO:186, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Try, Xaa5 is Pro and Xaa6 is Gln;
C1.2: SEQ ID NO:187, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
C1.3: SEQ ID NO:188, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ep1.2: SEQ ID NO:189, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa3 is Trp and Xaa5 is Pro;
G1.1: SEQ ID NO:190, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
G1.3: SEQ ID NO:191, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Im1.3: SEQ ID NO:192, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Lv1.2: SEQ ID NO:193, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Lv1.3: SEQ ID NO:194, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro;
Lv1.4: SEQ ID NO:195, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Lv1.6: SEQ ID NO:196, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Lv1.7: SEQ ID NO:197, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Lv1.8: SEQ ID NO:198, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Lv1.9: SEQ ID NO:199, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Lv1.10: SEQ ID NO:200, wherein Xaa1 is Glu;
Mr1.3: SEQ ID NO:201, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Mr1.4: SEQ ID NO:202, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Ms1.1: SEQ ID NO:203, wherein Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Ms1.6: SEQ ID NO:204, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
O1.1: SEQ ID NO:205, wherein Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
O1.2: SEQ ID NO:206, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
O1.4: SEQ ID NO:207, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa3 is Trp, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
O1.7: SEQ ID NO:208, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
O1.8: SEQ ID NO:209, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om1.2: SEQ ID NO:210, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om1.3: SEQ ID NO:211, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa3 is Trp and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om1.4: SEQ ID NO:212, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Om1.5: SEQ ID NO:213, wherein Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Om1.6: SEQ ID NO:214, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
P1.4: SEQ ID NO:215, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
P1.5: SEQ ID NO:216, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
P1.6: SEQ ID NO:217, wherein Xaa3 is Trp and Xaa5 is Pro;
P1.8: SEQ ID NO:218, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Rg1.1: SEQ ID NO:219, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
Rg1.3: SEQ ID NO:220, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Rg1.4: SEQ ID NO:221, wherein Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Rg1.5: SEQ ID NO:222, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Rg1.8: SEQ ID NO:223, wherein Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro;
Sm1.4: SEQ ID NO:224, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro;
Sm1.5: SEQ ID NO:225, wherein Xaa1 is Glu and Xaa5 is Pro;
S1.5: SEQ ID NO:226, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Tx1.5: SEQ ID NO:227, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa5 is Pro and Xaa6 is Gln;
T1.1: SEQ ID NO:228, wherein Xaa5 is Pro;
Vr1.3: SEQ ID NO:229, wherein Xaa5 is Pro; and
Tb: SEQ ID NO:230, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro.
The C-terminus preferably contains a carboxyl group for the peptides OB-29, Tx1.1, R1.1A, R1.1B, Om-9, Om-10, Om-21, Om-25, Om-27, Om-28, Cr1.2, Om-35, Bt1.1, Bt1.3, Bt1.5, A1.4, A1.6, Ar1.2, Ar1.3, Ar1.4, Ar1.5, Ar1.6, Ca1.3, Ca1.4, Ep1.2, Lv1.9, O1.2, Om1.3, Om1.6, P1.6, Rg1.1, Rg1.3, Rg1.4, Sm1.5, Tx1.5 and Vr1.3. The C-terminus of the other peptides preferably contains an amide group.
The present invention is also directed to the novel specific xcex1-conotoxin peptides having the formulas:
Cys-Cys-Thr-Ile-Xaa5-Ser-Cys-Xaa4-Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa2-Xaa2-Ile-Xaa2-Ala-Cys-Val-Phe (SEQ ID NO:231) and
Gly-Cys-Cys-Gly-Asn-Xaa5-Ala-Cys-Ser-Gly-Ser-Ser-Xaa2-Asp-Ala-Xaa5-Ser-Cys (SEQ ID NO:232),
wherein Xaa1 is Glu or xcex3-carboxy-Glu (Gla); Xaa2 is Lys, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys or N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys; Xaa4 is Tyr, nor-Tyr, mono-halo-Tyr, di-halo-Tyr, O-sulpho-Tyr, O-phospho-Tyr or nitro-Tyr; and Xaa5 is Pro or hydroxy-Pro; and the C-terminus contains a carboxyl or amide group. The halo is preferably bromine, chlorine or iodine, more preferably iodine for Tyr. In addition, the His residues may be substituted with halo-His; the Arg residues may be substituted by Lys, ornithine, homoarginine, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; the Lys residues may be substituted by Arg, ornithine, homoarginine, N-methyl-Lys, N,N-dimethyl-Lys, N,N,N-trimethyl-Lys or any unnatural basic amino acid; the Tyr residues maybe substituted with any unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid; the Ser residues may be substituted with Thr; the Thr residues may be substituted with Ser; and the Phe residues may be substituted with any unnatural aromatic amino acid. The Cys residues may be in D or L configuration and may optionally be substituted with homocysteine (D or L). The Tyr residues may be substituted with the 3-hydroxyl or 2-hydroxyl isomers and corresponding O-sulpho- and O-phospho-derivatives. The acidic amino acid residues may be substituted with any synthetic acidic bioisoteric amino acid surrogate, e.g., tetrazolyl derivatives of Gly and Ala.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to the following xcex1-conotoxin peptides:
G1.2: SEQ ID NO:231, wherein Xaa1 is Glu, Xaa2 is Lys, Xaa4 is Tyr and Xaa5 is Pro; and
Rg1.12: SEQ ID NO:232, wherein Xaa2 is Lys and Xaa5 is Pro.
The C-terminus of G1.2 preferably contains a carboxyl group, and the C-terminus of Rg1.12 preferably contains an amide group.
Examples of unnatural aromatic amino acid include, but are not limited to, such as nitro-Phe, 4-substituted-Phe wherein the substituent is C1-C3 alkyl, carboxyl, hydroxymethyl, sulphomethyl, halo, phenyl, xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO3H and xe2x80x94NHAc. Examples of unnatural hydroxy containing amino acid, include, but are not limited to, such as 4-hydroxymethyl-Phe, 4-hydroxyphenyl-Gly, 2,6-dimethyl-Tyr and 5-amino-Tyr. Examples of unnatural basic amino acids include, but are not limited to, N-1-(2-pyrazolinyl)-Arg, 2-(4-piperinyl)-Gly, 2-(4-piperinyl)-Ala, 2-[3-(2S)pyrrolininyl)-Gly and 2-[3-(2S)pyrrolininyl)-Ala. These and other unnatural basic amino acids, unnatural hydroxy containing amino acids or unnatural aromatic amino acids are described in Building Block Index, Version 3.0 (1999 Catalog, pages 4-47 for hydroxy containing amino acids and aromatic amino acids and pages 66-87 for basic amino acids; see also http://www.amino-acids.com), incorporated herein by reference, by and available from RSP Amino Acid Analogues, Inc., Worcester, Mass.
Optionally, in the peptides of general formulas I, II and III and the specific peptides described above, the Asn residues may be modified to contain an N-glycan and the Ser and Thr residues may be modified to contain an O-glycan. In accordance with the present invention, a glycan shall mean any N-, S- or O-linked mono-, di-, tri-, poly- or oligosaccharide that can be attached to any hydroxy, amino or thiol group of natural or modified amino acids by synthetic or enzymatic methodologies known in the art. The monosaccharides making up the glycan can include D-allose, D-altrose, D-glucose, D-mannose, D-gulose, D-idose, D-galactose, D-talose, D-galactosamine, D-glucosamine, D-N-acetyl-glucosamine (GlcNAc), D-N-acetyl-galactosamine (GalNAc), D-fucose or D-arabinose. These saccharides may be structurally modified, e.g., with one or more O-sulfate, O-phosphate, O-acetyl or acidic groups, such as sialic acid, including combinations thereof. The glycan may also include similar polyhydroxy groups, such as D-penicillamine 2,5 and halogenated derivatives thereof or polypropylene glycol derivatives. The glycosidic linkage is beta and 1-4 or 1-3, preferably 1-3. The linkage between the glycan and the amino acid may be alpha or beta, preferably alpha and is 1-. 
Core O-glycans have been described by Van de Steen et al. (1998), incorporated herein by reference. Mucin type O-linked oligosaccharides are attached to Ser or Thr (or other hydroxylated residues of the present peptides) by a GalNAc residue. The monosaccharide building blocks and the linkage attached to this first GalNAc residue define the xe2x80x9ccore glycans,xe2x80x9d of which eight have been identified. The type of glycosidic linkage (orientation and connectivities) are defined for each core glycan. Suitable glycans and glycan analogs are described further in U.S. Ser. No. 09/420,797, filed 19 Oct. 1999 and in PCT Application No. PCT/US99/24380, filed 19 Oct. 1999, both incorporated herein by reference. A preferred glycan is Gal(xcex21xe2x86x923)GalNAc(xcex11xe2x86x92).
Optionally, in the peptides of general formulas I and II and the specific peptides described above, pairs of Cys residues may be replaced pairwise with Ser/(Glu or Asp) or Lys/(Glu or Asp) combinations. Sequential coupling by known methods (Barnay et al., 2000; Hruby et al., 1994; Bitan et al., 1997) allows replacement of native Cys bridges with lactam bridges.
The present invention is further directed to propeptides and nucleic acid sequences encoding the propeptides or peptides as described in further detail herein.